


Patrick's High School Slumber Party AMRAP Workout

by Poutini



Series: Let's get Schwetty [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: All movement is good movement, Bodyweight only, Rated E for Exercise, playlist included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: This is the second in a series of SC-inspired workouts.Full credit for the idea goes toicametoseethecat.Spotify playlists lovingly created byvanillahigh00.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Let's get Schwetty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Patrick's High School Slumber Party AMRAP Workout

This is **A** s **M** any **R** eps **A** s **P** ossible workout, meaning each song has a set of exercises that you complete as many times as you can within the allotted time.

No equipment is required. There are ways to modify all exercises to decrease intensity or make it harder. **Everyone starts somewhere, and all movement is good movement.** If you have questions, you can find me on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cheesecurdsgravyandfries)

Give yourself as short of a break as possible in between songs. Pause the playlist, hydrate.

[Workout (Google Sheet)](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1j3M7DN1X_Ascr5VB5NC2UMp66TzzDk72jiR_P4AGQLs/edit?usp=sharing)

[Playlist (Spotify)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4VfDFGTTM974WGoFJDbTFC?si=iYKQx_7YSWyH7iCIYaTqOw)


End file.
